


An unexpected Afternoon Stroll

by haveyouseenmymind



Series: Followers of Fall [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Meet-Cute, Multi, Reader-Insert, just another fall fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyouseenmymind/pseuds/haveyouseenmymind
Summary: A nice stranger runs into you while you’re enjoying a stroll through the forest.





	An unexpected Afternoon Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for my 100 follower celebration on tumblr. 
> 
> The request was Stroll through the woods + What could go wrong?

You were walking along a lonely trail leading it’s way through the forest, enjoying the beautiful afternoon. Fall had finally taken over from a long dry summer full of heat.

Thankfully, temperatures had begun to fall steadily in the last few weeks, while nature all around you had slowly changed, giving the new season a colorful welcome. Looking around, you were delighted by all the vibrant colours of the leaves, which had changed from simple green to every shade of red, yellow and orange.

And so you kept following the path further into the forest, savoring your nice little stroll on this beautiful day.

With your attention completely focused on the gorgeous landscape, you didn’t notice as a stranger suddenly leapt out of some bushes next to the path, right until it was too late.

Whoever it was hadn’t seen you either, and so they crushed into you, making you yelp in surprise, nearly stumbling and falling down. Fortunately, the stranger grabbed your arm in time and held you up before you landed on the ground.

You steadied yourself, and annoyed as you were, you wanted to give that idiot a piece of your mind. But before you could say a word, you suddenly stared into the bluest eyes you had ever seen, looking at you in ashamed horror, and you realized they belonged to a handsome blond guy, who seemed to be more than mortified about the situation.

“Oh god. I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you! Are you ok? I mean, of course you’re not, I just ran into you, and I’m deeply sorry about that. Are you hurt?”

You frowned, glad that he at least had apologized, but you still were not amused about the whole thing.

“No, I’m not hurt. But you really scared me. Who the hell crawls through the bushes in the middle of  the day and ambushes innocent people?”

To your own amusement you could see a soft blush creep up his neck, and you had to hold back a smile, since you didn’t want to let him off that easily.

“Seems like that would be me, though I swear that I didn’t crawl, and I really didn’t have the intention to spook you. Please believe me, I’m not that kind of creep, even though I didn’t make the best first impression.”

“Oh yeah, you definitely have to work on that. Maybe try using the way next time.”

The stranger smiled at you cheekily, with embarrassment gone from his face completely.

“But where’s the fun in that? If you always follow the way, you’ll never get to see and explore new things. Look, how about we leave and I’ll buy you a coffee? Or whatever else you’d like? I still do owe you an apology.” **  
**

Surprised at this, you looked at him, contemplating what to say. Sure, he was  easy on the eyes, and seemed to be a nice guy, but still, better be safe than sorry.

“I don’t know, you haven’t even told me your name. You could be the cookie monster for all I know.”

At that the guy burst out laughing, clearly surprised by your statement.

“Well, who says I’m not? Cookies never stand a chance against me. But seriously, you’re right, seems like I can’t stop being rude to you. I’m Jim, Jim Kirk. And you are?”

“Y/N Y/L/N.”

“Nice to meet you, Y/N. Even though it’s not under the nicest circumstances. So what do you say, you’re up for a hot drink?”

“All right, why not? Now where’s the shortest way out of here?”

Jim smiled at you, and nodded towards the left.

“I know a shortcut. If we go this way, we should be out of here in about half an hour.”

You swept your gaze over the direction he had meant, and noticed that it would lead you away from the path you had been walking along. If you were completely honest, it didn’t look like it would lead you back to civilization.

“Are you really sure about that? Maybe we should just head back to where I came from, so that we won’t get lost.”

“Nah, don’t worry. I’ve been here a few times with a friend, I know my way around this area. Come on, what could go wrong? I promise that I’m decent company.”

And with that he winked at you, right before he started walking towards the left.

You snorted at his cockiness, but in the end you still followed him, even though you quite didn’t trust him to find his way out of the forest. Nevertheless, with one thing he truly had been right: he was quite good company.

Talking to Jim was easy and fun. The man was smart and witty and a never ending source of funny little stories. You weren’t sure when was the last time you had laughed his much, and you had to admit that you were glad that Jim had literally run into you this day.

And so time was flying, making you nearly forget that you actually were on your way to leave this forest. But still, after some time you realized that your surroundings looked familiar, and you were sure that you already had passed that one older tree at least once.

“Jim? Are you sure you know where we’re going? Cause we’ve definitely been walking around longer than half an hour. And I think we’ve already been here.” **  
**

Alarmed by your statement, Jim stopped in the middle of his tracks and looked around. Within seconds passing you could see realization dawning on his face.

“Uhm…? I don’t know? To be honest, I haven’t really kept track of the surroundings, your company was way more interesting.”

“So this is my fault?”

“Only a little bit.”

Jim winked at you again, and if you were honest, you weren’t too worried about the situation. Sure, you were lost, but the afternoon had been really nice and this was just a small forest. You’d get out of here, for sure. It even seemed like Jim already had an idea, as you could see him getting his phone out of his pocket, right before he let out a long suffering groan.

“Seems like I have to call my friend Sulu. He’s great at botanics and I think there are some kind of rare plants growing here, so this place is like a second home to him. Damn, he’ll never let me live that down. Lets see if I can reach him.”

Thankfully, Jim had his friend on the phone only a few minutes later, describing your surroundings begrudgingly.

After a while of talking, the blond finished the call, pocketed his phone and looked around, till he found what he was searching for.

“Oh! Ok, the way Sulu described it, we have to head this way and then we should be out in a few minutes.”

“Well, hopefully you’re right.”

Indeed, he was. Maybe ten minutes later, you stepped onto a street back into civilisation right after you, ironically, had to make your way through one last bush.

People were hurrying along the street, barely taking any notice of you. Meanwhile, Jim was beaming his brightest smile at you.

“See? I told you it wasn’t far. Anyway, there’s a nice little coffee shop nearby. Are you still up for that hot drink?”

You smiled at him, looking forward to spending more time with the energetic blond. But still, you couldn’t stop yourself from teasing him at least one last time for now.

“I’d love to, as long as we won’t get lost on our way there.”


End file.
